Interruptions
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are counselors at arts camp and have to stop all the teens from making out. This eventually takes its toll.


**Based off my own summer internship and a conversation with skivvysupreme.**

* * *

"We don't get paid enough for this," Kurt said, flopping down on Blaine's beach towel.

"We don't get paid anything for this," Blaine corrected teasingly, putting a bookmark in his novel and turning his full attention to Kurt. "It's all about the _experience_ , remember?"

"I'm seriously going to Google the legality of this set-up when we're back in civilization," Kurt said with a scowl. "But seriously, back to my point - I just had to bust up another make out session. It's been _three days_."

"At least that's better than last year?" Blaine said, shrugging. "When we found those kids full-on groping like four minutes after check-in."

"I was trying to forget that, Blaine," Kurt said, but he had a little smirk on his face. "I'm amazed they let Harmony come back this year after that."

"I think administration doesn't want to turn away anyone who can afford to pay full tuition," Blaine said. "Seeing as it costs the same as a semester of school for only half the program length."

"So we're stuck with her for another two summers? Ugh," Kurt whined.

"You really want to come back until we graduate college?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I do," Kurt said, voice losing all its acid. "I know I complain about the raging hormones of all these kids, but I also can't imagine spending my summers anywhere else. I mean, where else am I going to get both one-on-one time with some _amazing_ professionals and access to a beautiful lake like this?"

He gestured to the sparkling, deep turquoise waters of Dead Man's Lake, which was far less foreboding than the name made it sound.

"I can live with yelling at kids every five minutes if it means I get to spend all summer here," Kurt finished, blushing slightly and shrugging.

"Hey, no judgment here," Blaine said gently. "I feel the same way. There's just something special about this place."

Kurt smiled and tangled one of his ankles with Blaine's before turning to look out over the water. They sat in comfortable silence for a little while, until Blaine turned his wrist to check his watch.

"Hey, dining hall closes in like half an hour. We should probably go eat."

"Yeah, I'm starving," Kurt said. He got up and waited for Blaine, grabbing his towel and slapping Blaine's hands away when he tried to take it back.

They walked back up the beach and across campus to the dining hall on girls' side, which was slightly less crowded and messy than the one on boys' side. As they walked, they chatted idly, not paying much attention to their surroundings until-

"Oh my God!"

Kurt bit his lip to keep from saying anything that could potentially get him fired while Spencer and Alistair sprang apart under the the big oak tree in the center of campus.

"Boys," Blaine said firmly. "You know the rules."

"Sorry, Blaine," they said, just slightly out of sync from each other.

"Get to your evening activities. _Now_."

Kurt waited until the boys were out of earshot to let out a soft yet hearty "Goddammit."

"I think you're a jinx," Blaine said, laughing. "I never come across all these horny couples unless I'm with you."

"Wonderful," Kurt said. "I've always wanted to be a magnet for couples who can't keep it in their pants."

"Must be your magnetic personality," Blaine teased.

"Flatterer."

"Just trying to make you smile. And it worked!"

"C'mon, let's get to dinner," Kurt said, trying and failing to wipe the grin off his face.

* * *

"Does Mr. Schue hate us? We've been on shed check all week," Kurt said a couple days later.

"At least we won't have to do it again after this," Blaine said. "Thank God for shift rotations."

"One day you won't be able to find a bright side for my complaints."

"You underestimate me," Blaine said with a smirk. He knocked on the door of the practice shed they'd just reach. "Hello?"

When there was no answer, Blaine pushed the door open to reveal Kitty and one of the prep school boys - Kurt honestly couldn't tell which - passionately making out, her in his lap.

"Hey! Beat it," Kurt said, a bit icier than may have been strictly professional.

They listened, quickly scuttling out without making eye contact. Kurt thought he saw the boy - God, did all those a capella kids have to be practically identical? - buttoning his shirt as they left.

"I wish this wasn't a dry campus," Kurt moaned once he and Blaine were alone.

"Somehow I don't think parents would be willing to send their kids here if alcohol was allowed," Blaine said wryly.

"Ugh, why does _reason_ have to be out to thwart me?" Kurt said, scowling melodramatically.

"Just makes you come back stronger," Blaine said. He reached out and squeezed Kurt's hand for a moment before letting go - the most PDA they were usually willing to risk, just so the campers couldn't claim unfairness.

Kurt smiled wistfully before following Blaine out of the practice shed and uphill toward the next one, letting him continue to take the lead when the path narrowed to only allow one person through at a time.

This decision let him stare directly at Blaine's ass the whole way up.

 _Right, that's the_ other _terrible part of camp_ , Kurt remembered, mesmerized. _I can't actually touch my boyfriend for six weeks._

Kurt was distracted as they checked the next two cabins, caught between missing Blaine's hands on him and missing his own hands all over Blaine. He barely even noticed the teens making out in the third shed on the hilltop, too enraptured by the movement of Blaine's arms as he gestured for them to get out.

He could only blame what happened next on the stew of hormones that filled up the camp.

"Kurt, what are you- _mmph_."

"Shut up and let me kiss you," Kurt said, lips still touching Blaine's. "If you can't beat 'em…."

"We can't actually join them, that's illegal," Blaine teased disjointedly, speaking whenever he could gasp out a breath.

"Blaine. Are you really going to ruin the mood right now?"

"Just saying," Blaine choked out, then started paying close attention to Kurt's lower lip.

Kurt moaned in satisfaction, dimly aware that he should at least _try_ to be quiet but so beyond the point of caring.

They kissed feverishly until the sound of something large hitting the ground made them jump and break apart.

"What-"

"Oh God-"

"Finally," Madison said, looking peeved. Her brother Mason was behind her, looking horrified. "We were standing here for like two minutes clearing our throats to get your attention!"

"Sorry about that," Blaine said, a bit flustered, as Kurt hastily tried to rearrange his hair. "What did you two need?"

"Song choices are due Monday for the end of summer concert, and Mase and I wanted your help deciding," Madison said, bending down to retrieve the binder she'd dropped. "This is our short list."

The binder was at least four inches thick.

"We'd be happy to help," Kurt said, trying to smile as nicely as he could. "At least for a little while."

"You stick with us until we find a winner, and we'll forget everything that happened here. Deal?"

Kurt and Blaine shared a resigned look. "Deal."


End file.
